starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Predefinição:App
}}|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|app_characters Personagens|Personagens}} | style="padding:0 1em; }||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|[[#app_creatures|Criaturas]]|Criaturas}} | style="padding:0 1em; }||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|Modelos de Dróides|Modelos de Dróides}} | style="padding:0 1em; }||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|[[#app_events|Eventos]]|Eventos}} | style="padding:0 1em; }||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|[[#app_locations|Lugares]]|Lugares}} |- | style="padding:0 1em; }||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|Organizações e títulos|Organizações e títulos}} | style="padding:0 1em; }||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|[[#app_species|Espécies]]|Espécies}} | style="padding:0 1em; }||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|Veículos e naves|Veículos e naves}} | style="padding:0 1em; }||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|Armas e tecnologia|Armas e tecnologia}} | style="padding:0 1em; }||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|[[#app_miscellanea|Miscelânea]]|Miscelânea}} |} |} }}|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Personagens |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}||}} }| class="appearances" } } | }| Personagens principais class="appearances" } } |}} }| Outros personagens class="appearances" } }|}}}} }| Criaturas class="appearances" } }|}} }| Modelos de dróides class="appearances" } }|}} }| Eventos class="appearances" } }|}} }| Lugares class="appearances" } }|}} }| Organizações e títulos class="appearances" } }|}} }| Espécies class="appearances" } }|}} }| Veículos e naves class="appearances" } }|}} }| Armas e tecnologia class="appearances" } }|}} }| Miscelânea class="appearances" } }|}} |} Essa predefinição destina-se a substituir as tradicionais listas de "Aparições" da Star Wars Wiki. Uso *Se você estiver traduzindo diretamente da Wookieepedia, pode manter o código intacto, vai aparecer corretamente. *Para adicionar múltiplas colunas, use numa linha onde você quer que a coluna termine e a outra começe. *Para fontes com um "Dramatis personae" oficial, use |dramatis personae= e |other characters= ao invés de |characters=. Aparições Appearances Aparições *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Palpatine *Darth Vader *Yoda *Microchip *KT-18 *Muskov *Owen Lars *Beru Whitesun Lars *Rana Mas Trehalt *Dassid *Gornash *DJ-88 *Geneer *Kadlo *Kendalina *Dustangle |creatures= *Septapus *Sarlacc *Rancor *G'nook *Mooka *Fefze **Fefze beetle |droids= *3PO-series protocol droid *R2-series astromech droid |events= *Project Decoy |locations= *Yavin 4 **Lost City of the Jedi ***Jedi library *Bespin **Cloud City ***Cloud City Museum *Kessel **Spice Mines of Kessel *Z'trop *Null Zone **Scardia Station ***Chamber of Dark Visions *Dagobah **Mount Yoda ***Defense Research and Planetary Assistance Center ****Dagobah Tech ****Droid Maintenance Shop *Duro **Orbiting Shipyard Alpha **Valley of Royalty **Imperial Reprogramming Institute ***Experimental Section Two **The Great Wall **Imperial Toxic Waste Processing Plant **Monument of Duchess Geneer **King Kadlo Tower **Monument to Queen Rana *Tatooine **Jabba's Palace **Great Pit of Carkoon *Alderaan |organizations= *Alliance to Restore the Republic **New Republic Senate **Senate Planetary Intelligence Network *Jedi Knight *Galactic Empire **Central Committee of Grand Moffs ***Grand Moff **Church of the Dark Side ***Prophet of the Dark Side ****Supreme Prophet ****High Prophet **Galactic Emperor **Stormtrooper **Imperial Intelligence *Supreme Slavelord *Baron Administrator *Bespin Wing Guard *Carbanti *Novaldex *Forbes |species= |technology= *Laser pen *Data disc *Lightsaber *Holodisc *29L electromagnetic package *CC-Y Antiradar Defense Unit *C-beam strobe lamp *Zenomach |vehicles= *YT-1300 light freighter **''Millennium Falcon'' *Single Trooper Compact Assault Vehicle *''Strike''-class medium cruiser **Moffship *''Scardia Voyager'' *BTL Y-wing starfighter *''The Royal Carriage'' *TIE/ln starfighter *DeLuxe *Space Warper *Action VI transport |miscellanea= *Glove of Darth Vader *Carbonite *''Secrets of the Dark Side'' *Trileaf tree *Durese *Avabush *Imperial quake scale }} Categoria:Predefinições de aparições